


Stuck on Sentimental

by Scarlet Carter (ugothaxxed)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Major character death - Freeform, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugothaxxed/pseuds/Scarlet%20Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present AU.<br/>Back when they were teenagers, Steve and Bucky lived with the circus after the deaths of their parents. Steve quits after he's plagued by repeated nightmares and hallucinations over the guilt of Bucky's death during their trapeze act. Although a disheartened Steve gives up on the case, a passionate pair of cops takes it on in hopes of figuring out the true crook behind the murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on Sentimental

Steve sat on his bed, reading one of the many old books that lay scattered around his floor. After reading a few paragraphs, he closed the book, yawned, and looked up at the grandfather clock, which stood to his left. Within the clock he caught a glimpse of an eerie figure’s reflection, and fought the urge to look at the place where it supposedly stood.

“You know he’s not there,” Steve thought hard to himself, “Stop!”

More thoughts intruded into his head, and Steve’s breathing became more brisk in pace. As he noticed this, he quickly reopened the book to its rear and with minimal hesitation ripped out a page. He then took a small pencil from his pocket and started writing different variations of a phrase: “it wasn’t your fault”. The rate of his breathing decreased with each sentence, and eventually he put the pencil down. 

“I’m sorry Buck,” he said with a hint of sorrow, “But I need to go to sleep now.”

Steve took the book and his writings and meticulously placed them on the floor before getting under his covers. He then reached over his shoulder and twisted the knob on his bedside lamp to turn it off. Night crept into the room, and darkness slowly enveloped Steve as he softly wept himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major work in progress and my first post on here, so please give feedback if possible and constructive criticism is very much welcomed! The next chapter will go back in time to set up more story, and introduce the rest of the cast pretty much. If you want to hit up my tumblr, my username is merryunbirthday.


End file.
